chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultralight Beam
“Ultralight Beam” is about Kanye’s faith in God. This track establishes strong parallels for The Life of Pablo with the life of Saint Paul the Apostle. Lyrics Samoria Green & Natalie Green (Yes, God) We don't want no devils in the house, God (Yes, Lord) We want the lord (Yes, Jesus) And that's it (Yes, God) Hallej- hand over Satan (Yes, Jesus) Jesus praise the Lord (Yes, God) Hallelujah, God (Yes, God) We don't want no devils in the house, God (Yes, Lord) We want the lord (Yes, Jesus) And that's it (Yes, God) Hallej- hand over Satan (Yes, Jesus) Jesus praise the Lord (Yes, God) 1: Kanye West & The-Dream I'm tryna keep my faith We on an ultralight beam We on an ultralight beam This is a God dream This is a God dream This is everything This is everything Deliver us serenity Deliver us peace Deliver us loving We know we need it You know we need it You know we need it That's why we need you now, oh, I Pray for Paris Pray for the parents This is a God dream This is a God dream This is a God dream We on an ultralight beam We on an ultralight beam This is a God dream This is a God dream This is everything Everything (Thing, thing, thing) [Chorus: The-Dream & Choir] I'm tryna keep my faith But I'm looking for more Somewhere I can feel safe And end my holy war I'm tryna keep my faith 1: Kelly Price (Choir) So why send oppression not blessings? Why, oh why'd you do me wrong? (More) You persecute the weak Because it makes you feel so strong (To save) Don't have much strength to fight So I look to the light (War) To make these wrongs turn right Head up high, I look to the light Hey, 'cause I know that you'll make everything alright And I know that you'll take good care of your child Oh, no longer am afraid of the night 'Cause I, I look to the light 2: Chance The Rapper When they come for you, I will shield your name I will field their questions, I will feel your pain No one can judge They don't, they don't know They don't know Foot on the Devil's neck 'til it drifted Pangaea I'm moving all my family from Chatham to Zambia Treat the demons just like Pam I mean I fuck with your friends, but damn, Gina I been this way since Arthur was anteater Now they wanna hit me with the woo wap, the bam Tryna snap photos of familia My daughter look just like Sia, you can't see her You can feel the lyrics, the spirit coming in braille Tubman of the underground, come and follow the trail I made Sunday Candy, I'm never going to hell I met Kanye West, I'm never going to fail He said let's do a good ass job with Chance three I hear you gotta sell it to snatch the Grammy Let's make it so free and the bars so hard That there ain't one gosh darn part you can't tweet This is my part, nobody else speak This is my part, nobody else speak This little light of mine Glory be to God, yeah I'ma make sure that they go where they can't go If they don't wanna ride I'ma still give them raincoats Know what God said when he made the first rainbow Just throw this at the end if I'm too late for the intro Ugh, I'm just having fun with it You know that a nigga was lost I laugh in my head 'Cause I bet that my ex looking back like a pillar of salt Ugh, 'cause they'll flip the script on your ass like Wesley and Spike You cannot mess with the light Look at lil' Chano from 79th 2: Kanye West We on an ultralight beam We on an ultralight beam This is a God dream This is a God dream This is everything Everything [Chorus: The-Dream (Natalie Is Great) & Choir] Yes, God Hallelujah I'm tryna keep my faith (Yes, Jesus) But I'm looking for more Somewhere I can feel safe And end my holy war [Outro: Kirk Franklin & Choir] Father, this prayer is for everyone that feels they're not good enough This prayer's for everybody that feels like they're too messed up For everyone that feels they've said "I'm sorry" too many times You can never go too far when you can't come back home again That's why I need... Faith, more, safe, war Category:Songs Category:Collaborations